


He was mine, but it didn’t feel like it.

by fleimkepakosskairipa



Series: Murphamy Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleimkepakosskairipa/pseuds/fleimkepakosskairipa
Summary: Bellamy loves Murphy and Murphy loves Bellamy, but Bellamy wants to keep 'them' a secret and it's really starting to piss Murphy off.





	He was mine, but it didn’t feel like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr: http://pursianprincess.tumblr.com/post/114900877600/he-was-mine-but-it-didnt-feel-like-it
> 
> Angsty, but it has a happy ending. And in a modern setting, because I just really like writing them in a modern setting.

Bellamy Blake loved John Murphy.  
John Murphy loved Bellamy Blake.  
That should be enough, but it's not.

Because Bellamy also loves his sister.

"I can't tell her right now. She just broke up with Atom. When she gets over him, I promise."

But then Octavia got over him. And over a few more guys, too.

Because Bellamy also loves his friends.

"Jasper is really stressed over this project. Once it's done and he gets an A, I'll tell him and the rest. I promise."

Because Bellamy cares about people finding out.

"I just don't want them to find out from someone else. As soon as they all know, we can hold hands in public and kiss in public and go on a dates and everything. I promise."

And he keeps promising and promising and promising. And he keeps coming up with excuse after excuse after excuse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murphy and Bellamy were watching TV, snuggled up on the couch together, when Murphy finally says something. There was nothing about the show they were watching, Murphy wasn't even paying enough attention to know what it was they were watching. There was no interrupted calls or something said. It was just a build up of everything until Murphy blew.

"You're never gonna tell anyone about us, are you?" He whispers.

"What?" 

"You keep coming up with excuses to not tell people about us. You don't have to. You can just say you don't want people to know, it's fine." He snuggles in closer to Bellamy's chest, willing back the tears.

It wasn't fine, it wasn't fine at all, but it had to be. He had to be.

"Murphy." Bellamy sighs. 

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you, I'm just saying. You can stop lying." Murphy can sense Bellamy tense beneath him and thinks he's gone too far, pushed him away.

"Get up for a minute."

"What?" Murphy asks, drawing away from him. "Bellamy, I'm-" But before he can stutter out an apology, Bellamy is up. He gets his phone that's resting on the kitchen table and comes back to his spot on the couch. Murphy watches him as he dials his phone, furrowing his brows in confusion. He begins to ask what he's doing when Bellamy starts talking.

"Octavia? Hi. I'm dating Murphy. Bye." He says simply, hanging up the phone as soon as he's done talking. "She'll tell everyone within an hour." And he goes back to sitting and watching TV again, pulling Murphy back to him as if nothing happened. 

"You didn't have to do that." Murphy mumbles after a few minutes of silence.

"Did you not want me to?"

"No!" He says, louder than he expects to. "No. I'm glad you did. It's just, you didn't have to. If you didn't want people to know."

"I thought you didn't want people to know."

"Why would you think that?"

"I once tried to hold your hand around Mbege and you swatted it away."

"Okay, one, that was, like, a week after we started dating. Two, that was, like, a week after we started dating."

"You made that point twice."

"It was worth repeating."

"I guess so. Can we watch the rest of the show now or would you like anything else?"

"A million dollars would be nice."

"I'll find Monopoly tomorrow and buy a few more. You can two million dollars."

"That's all I ask." He says, snuggling in closer to Bellamy, _his_ Bellamy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments are appreciated! You can find me at bloodransilver.tumblr.com!


End file.
